


Under The Mistletoe

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas smut drabble thing for my girls. </p><p>Merry Christmas Darlings <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

Joan had not known what to expect when she arrived home for the night before Christmas. She knew to expect something however, Vera, who she loved and who had finally convinced her to move in, was something of a Christmas addict. Vera had, of course, taken the day off to surprise her and she had smiled, knowing full well that something big was likely awaiting her, all the same she froze in the doorway on finally getting inside, it looked like a Christmas explosion. She barely minded, finding herself smiling, Vera could be really rather sweet when she wanted to be. 

Vera herself had been hiding away in the kitchen, cooking their meal. Joan had made her way upstairs to change out of her clothes, finding herself smiling just slightly. A new suit lay freshly pressed on the bed and she smiled further as she found the tinsel and red leather gloves. She would take the hint, finding herself smiling as she made her way down to eat, she had left the gloves on, a hint that she agreed as she knew Vera would be far too shy to ask her outright. Of course, once she made her way into the kitchen she found her breath catching slightly in her throat. Vera had clearly taken a shower and her hair fell in it's usual soft tangle of curls, her small, but perfect, frame accentuated by the soft cotton dress she wore. Before she had a chance to turn Joan had snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, her lips brushing Vera's ear. 

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't tease me..."

Vera had said nothing, merely smiling. 

"I suppose now I'll have to... punish... you."

She had moved away, letting Vera bring the food to the table. They would sit and eat in silence, Vera just slightly flushed. On finishing the meal Vera had cleaned the table, following Joan upstairs. Joan had been waiting behind the bedroom door, pushing it shut with a loud click, smirking slightly as Vera shivered. She made sure to take her time approaching Vera, her touch light even as she moved to kiss the girl, her smile soft even as her hand tangled lightly in Vera's hair, Vera's only reaction had been a soft mew of surprise, her shivers picking up a little before she allowed Joan to undress her, normally Joan too would undress, not this time. She had hung mistletoe and placed a chair beneath it, now she found herself guided to sit, her hands would be tied back behind her and she shivered a little at the slightly scratchy material around her wrists. She said nothing, eyes fixed on Joan's. 

Joan had smiled, moving to kiss her again gently, softly reassuring even as she kept up the pretense, she might tease Vera, she might pretend she would punish the girl but she was never harsh with her. Vera had once again emitted a soft mew of pleasure, her eyes flickering closed as Joan moved to press light kisses down her neck and slowly over her shoulder, the feel of Joan's hand in the soft leather glove pushing her hair aside drawing further shivers. Joan had continued lazily down, pausing to tease Vera a little, enjoying the soft noises escaping her even as she once again headed south, here she paused, her touch light on Vera's upper thigh, signalling what she wanted but not pushing. Her gentle way was rewarded with a slight intake of breath even as Vera's legs parted on their own. She had smiled, placing distinct kisses over Vera's inner thigh before moving to fully pleasure the girl, enjoying the soft moans and mewls she drew from Vera, releasing the girl's hands only as she came close to her climax. The feel of Vera's small, slim hand knotting in her hair to guide her onward leaving her breathless even as she upped her pace just slightly. Vera didn't so much fall as soar over the edge, her entire body arching to press to Joan's own, she was shaking as she came down, the feel of Joan's lips brushing against her own calming her, the feel of Joan's hands, now free of gloves, brushing away the few remaining tears soothing her further. 

"Merry Christmas Darling."

Joan's voice was soft, but a little husky.


End file.
